lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
4.14 Die Rückkehr, Teil 3
There's No Place Like Home, Teil 3 ist die 13. Episode der 4. Staffel von Lost. Diese Folge sowie There's No Place Like Home, Teil 2 bildeten erstmals am 29. Mai 2008 das Finale der 4 Staffel und wurden als Doppelfolge ausgestrahlt. Handlung Auf dem Frachter thumb|250px|left|[[Christian Shephards Auftritt Du kannst jetzt gehen]] thumb|250px|left|Die [[Kahana explodiert]] Nachdem die Bombe scharf war schickt Jin, Desmond weg damit er sich im Hintergrund halten und eine Lösung finden kann. Ober Deck bemerkt Desmond das der Helikopter am Landeanflug ist und versucht diesen durch wildes gestikulieren zur Umkehr zu bewegen. Frank entscheidet sich trotz der Warnung zu landen da ihnen durch das Leck im Tank keine andere Möglichkeit bleibt. Desmond erklärt ihnen das sie sofort wieder abfliegen müssen da der Frachter jeden Moment in die Luft fliegt. Sun möchte Jin holen wird jedoch von Kate zurückgehalten, die ihr anbietet für sie zu gehen, jedoch selbst daran gehindert wird. Nach dem wieder aufgetankt wurde begeben sich Sun Jack Sayid Hurley Desmond und Kate mit Aaron in den Hubschrauber und Frank hebt ab. In diesem Moment rennt Jin an Deck und ruft nach seiner Ehefrau. Sun fordert völlig aufgelöst und hysterisch Frank auf wieder zu landen worauf die gesamte Besatzung sie zu beruhigen versucht. Michael nimmt ein Flüstern wahr bevor Christian Shephard plötzlich vor ihm steht, und ihm erklärt "das er jetzt gehen könne". In diesem Moment explodiert die Kahana und geht daraufhin unter. Auf der Insel Am Strand Juliet sizt alleine am Strand mit einer Flasche Rum. Sawyer erreicht, nachdem er aus dem Helikpter gespungen ist, den Strand. Die Flasche sehend fragt er Juliet was sie feiert doch Juliet sagt ihm dass sie nicht feiert und zeigt auf den aufsteigenden Rauch vom zerstörten Frachter. Bei der Orchidee verbannt sich selbst um die Insel zu retten]] "verschwindet"]] After killing Keamy, Ben seeks to go beyond the vault. Locke stoppt ihn und möchte wissen, wieso er Keamy getötet hat, obwohl er wusste, dass dies das Ende so vieler unschuldiger Leute auf dem Frachter bedeutet. Ben admits it was the wrong thing to do and that his grief over Alex clouded his judgment. Ben tells Locke not to make the same mistakes as the new leader. Locke is subsequently confused. Ben tells him that there is a price to pay to move the Insel. The person that moves it must leave it and never return there. Locke is reluctant to let Ben leave but Ben offers a handshake, apologizing for all the misery he has inflicted on Locke. Locke accepts the handshake and Ben darts off into the vault. Inside, the explosion has opened a pathway into the island interior. Ben goes into a tunnel that leads to a series of stairs. The stairs break and he falls down, cutting his right arm and ripping his Parka. At this point his condition appears to be indentical to the condition he was in when he appeared in the Sahara Desert. Ben finds himself inside a dark and icy room, where stones are covered in Hieroglyphen. There, across from Ben, is established a wall with a large Rad. After looking up and declaring, "Well Jacob, I hope you're happy," Ben proceeds to turn the wheel, though with great physical and emotional difficulty. The more the wheel is turned, the brighter the room becomes. Outside, the entire Island emanates an otherworldly noise. Suddenly, a light envelops the Island and everything within the light disappears. Auf dem Helikopter While heading back to the island, a bright light floods the sky and the island vanishes. Low on fuel and with nowhere to land, Frank tells them to put on life-jackets and prepare for impact. The survivors swim towards the life raft thrown into the water by Sayid moments before impact. Frank rescues Desmond, who is floating face down in the water. Desmond is not breathing, but Jack resuscitates him. Nach dem Versetzen der Insel ]] Jack, Kate, Aaron, Sayid, Hurley, Sun, Frank und Desmond continue to float on the life-raft. Everyone is quiet until Hurley observes that "Locke moved the Insel". Jack becomes agitated and disagrees. As the two argue, Frank notices a nearby light and realizes it is a ship. Everyone begins shouting and the ship begins pulling up beside the life-raft. At this point Jack suddenly remembers Locke telling him to lie about what has happened to them, realizes that it must be done, and hastily shares this plan with the others in the life raft. und Penelope wiedervereint]] Onboard the Searcher, a crewman, who is actually Henrik from the Abhörstation frantically moves back and forth and calls out for "Ms. Widmore". Penelope exits the bridge to see what was happening. She notices Desmond and the two make eye contact. Desmond jumps onto some netting to pull himself up to the ship and rushes to meet Penelope on the deck. Reunited, Desmond quickly introduces Penelope to the others from the life raft. Jack tells Penelope seriously that they need to talk. A week later, the Oceanic Six prepare to depart from Penelope's freighter with a well established cover story, while Desmond and Frank stay behind. Jack tells Desmond to be careful now that they know what Widmore is capable of, then quotes Desmond — "See you in another life, brother". The Oceanic Six get on the life-raft and head for the island of Sumba. Vorausblende Sayid holt Hurley ab]] Sayid arrives at Hurleys Santa Rosa and executes a Mann in the car park. Sayid finds Hurley playing chess, apparently alone, opposite an empty chair. Sayid wants Hurley to come with him, "somewhere safe." Hurley replies that he has not seen Sayid in "like forever" and doesn't understand why he should join him. Sayid replies that "circumstances have changed": Bentham is dead, having supposedly killed himself two days ago. Hurley does not want to call Bentham by this alias and is about to call him by his real name when Sayid stops him, adding that they are being watched. Hurley says that he has been having regular conversations with dead people, and the last thing he needs was paranoia. Sayid replies that he has just killed a man who had been watching Hurley for a week and that paranoia keeps him alive. Sayid assures Hurley that they are not going back to the Insel, merely "somewhere safe". Hurley accepts, but just as he is about to leave the room, he makes one more move on his chessboard, beating the supposed opponent of the empty chair, Mr. Eko. Sun trifft sich mit Charles Widmore in London]] Sun approaches a restaurant in London while talking to her Mutter und Ji Yeon, now speaking, on the phone. Charles Widmore emerges from the restaurant. Sun approaches him and presents herself as the daughter of Mr. Paik, and the managing director of Paik Heavy Industries. Widmore recognizes the name and inquires about her father. Sun confronts Widmore with the knowledge that he is aware of her true identity, adding that Widmore knows that sie have been lying about their experiences. She then suggests that she and Widmore have common interests. She gives him her Paik business card, suggesting he call when ready to talk. Finally she reminds Widmore that "they are not the only one who left the Island". Widmore, surprised, asks why she would want to cooperate with him. Without answering, she leaves, on the brink of tears. Kate & Aaron erscheint in Aarons Schlafzimmer]] Kate wakes in her home to the sound of footsteps, but sees no one. The phone rings. A male voice, speaking in reverse, says, "The island needs you. You have to go back before it's too late". She hears footsteps again and retrieves a gun from her closet. Checking on Aaron, she confronts the intruder bent over his bed, only to find that it is Claire. Claire warns Kate not to bring "him" back to the Insel. Suddenly Kate wakes, realized she had been dreaming, and quickly checks on Aaron; there is no intruder and no sign of Claire. Jack Jack, still apparently drunk and high, drives to the Hoffs/Drawlar Bestatungsunternehmen after hours. He breaks in and approaches the casket, noticing that no one has yet signed the release form for Benthams body. Ben suddenly enters the room. Jack says that Bentham had told him Ben was off the Insel, Jack and Kate having spoken to Bentham about a month prior. is revealed to be the late Jeremy Bentham]] Bentham had said that after Jack left the island "some very bad things happened" and it was Jack's fault for leaving. Bentham added that Jack had to come back. Ben comes in and replies that he has heard about Jack riding passenger planes, hoping they'll crash; Ben describes this as "very dark". Ben tells Jack he is here to let him know that the Island won't let him come alone: "all of you have to go back". Jack says he doesn't know where Sayid is, Hurley is mentally unwell, Sun blames Jack for Jins death, and Kate doesn't even want to talk to him anymore. Ben says that this is the only way: all of them have to do it together, and that Ben has a few ideas about how it is to be done and is willing to help. However he specifies that all of them must return, including the deceased Bentham, who is revealed to be none other than John Locke. Wissenswertes Allgemein * During the airing of Part 3, a commercial for Octagon Global Recruiting aired. This organization is looking for applicants for the DHARMA Initiative. Their recruitment drive begins in San Diego on July 24th - 27th, 2008. This is the same date as ComicCon '08. * Penelope's Boot heißt Searcher. * Each year the producers have a special name for a secret scene in that year's finale. This year's special name turned about to be literal - "Frozen Donkey Wheel", referring to the frozen wheel Ben has to turn to activate the teleportation of the island. * During her flash-forward dream sequence, Kate receives a garbled phone call. When played backwards, the message states: "The Island needs you. You have to go back before it's too late." * The logo of the Hoffs/Drawler Funeral Home includes a Black orb, reminscent of the white Perle station logo. * As the Oceanic Six arrive on Sumba, the blocking and set dressing of Sumba's shore is similar to Elliot's second flashback from Lost: Via Domus. * After the helicopter crashes Jack is alone in the water and it is quiet, before he surfaces to a load and chaotic scene, mirroring the first scene of the series where Jack wakes up in the jungle alone and emerges to a loud, chaotic scene, as well as Ana-Lucia waking up to the crash in Produktionsnotizen * This is the only episode of season 4 in which all credited cast members appear. *This is the second time an episode of Lost features footage filmed outside of the United States. The London scene between Sun and Charles Widmore was filmed in London due to Alan Dale performing on stage in the West End production of during filming of the second block of Season 4. The first time was during . * Two alternate endings were also shot with Sawyer and Desmond in the coffin. These were aired on Good Morning America on May 30, 2008. Schnitzer und Anschlussfehler * No radio transmitter is capable of broadcasting a signal from deep underground. If the explosives were rigged to detonate with the loss of a radio link to Keamys Vorrichtung, the bomb would have been triggered when Keamy took the elevator down to the Orchidee, if not sooner. If the explosives were rigged to detonate upon receiving a detonate command from Keamy's transmitter upon his death, then the Kahana would never have blown up, as no radio signal would have been capable of surviving the attenuation and reflection associated with the rock surroundings of the Orchid station. * When Ben climbs down the ladder to the icy cavern and falls, the crowbar lands behind him. The next cut, it is in front of him, slightly under his knee. * In the scene where Ben is trying to turn the large wheel in the icy cavern, he sticks his crowbar into the hole at the end of one of the pegs. As he does so, the teeth of the crowbar face to the right from the viewer's perspective. However, in the next scene where he's pressing his face against it, the teeth face left. When he removes it from the hole, the teeth face right again. * Franks Helikopter is shown hitting the water surface with a high forward speed, then tilting forward and breaking into pieces. Actually, a helicopter that runs out of fuel (or somehow loses power) can still perform a controlled descent using , so it is very unlikely that Frank's helicopter would have crashed the way it did. * When Hurley is taking Aaron from Kate on the raft, the first shot shows him with a life jacket, the next shot, he is not wearing it. Wiederkehrende Themen * Die Oceanic 6 lügen über das was während und nach dem Flugzeugabsturz passiert ist. * Desmond und Penny sind wiedervereint. * Sayid erschiesst einen Mann um 8:15 * Kate träumt von Claire nach dem sie von der Insel herunter ist. * Ben behauptet das die Person die die Insel verschiebt nie wieder auf sie zurück kann. * Michael hört das Flüstern bevor Christian auftaucht. * Hurley spielt in seinen Raum Schach mit Mr. Eko als Sayid auftaucht. * Christian sagt zu Michael "Du kannst jetzt gehen". * Michael stirbt und Jin's Schicksal ist durch die Explosion des Frachter unbekannt. Kulturelle Referenzen * Gouge Away: Jack is listening to this song on the way back to the funeral home. Pixies singer Black Francis was born on April 6th, the date after Jack's newspaper was published. The Pixies were also a favorite band of singer Kurt Cobain, whose song Scentless Apprentice was played in Jack's first visit to the funeral home in . Gouge Away is the 15th song on the album Doolittle. * The Stand: The scene where Michael fights to delay the bomb's explosion is reminiscent of a scene in Stephen King's The Stand (a professed favorite novel of the LOST writers), in which the angelic Nick Andros character finds a bomb in a closet and dies as other people try to escape. * Alice im Wunderland: Das berühmte Bild des Weißen Hasen ist an der Schlafzimmertür von Aaron zu sehen. Literarische Methoden * We learn that the person in the coffin in the flashforward from is a man named Jeremy Bentham, only to discover at the end of the episode that Jeremy Bentham was simply an alias for John Locke. * Bentham (a.k.a. John Locke) had told Jack that "some bad things" happened when they left the Island. * Jack says to Desmond "see you in another life, brother". * Ben blows up the Kahana, not caring he killed innocent people, the same reason he gave Michael why he shouldn't blow it up to begin with. * Christian sagt Michael, "Du kannst jetzt gehen." * Sun schreit, "Wir müssen zurück!" * In Kate's dream, she tells Claire, thinking she was another person, not to "touch her son". Analyse der Handlungstränge * Ben tells Locke the Anderen are ready to listen to him after his departure. * Jack breaks into the Hoffs/Drawlar Bestattungsunternehmen. * Desmond and Penny are reunited. Referenzen zu Episoden * The smoke from the remains of the Frachter is reminiscent of the Rauchsäule. * Jack tells Desmond "See you in another life, brother". * Ben puts on the Halliwax Parka, and cuts his arm as he descends deeper into the snow and ice covered section of Orchidee station. * The survivors' raft approaches a Schiff they assume came to save them * Penny says that she has a tracking station. * The figure in the coffin is revealed. * Sun screams, "We have to go back!" Offene fragen Auf der Insel *Where and/or when did the Island go? *Why is the Frozen Donkey Wheel so far underground? *Why is the cave behind the vault frozen? **What is the frozen donkey wheel's origin? *Why can the person who "moves the island" never return? People who weren't rescued * What happened to Faraday and those on the raft? Nach der Rettung Locke * Wie stribt John Locke? * Wie ist Locke auf das Festland gekommen? * Warum benutzt Locke den Alias Jeremy Bentham? * Warum kontaktierte Locke Walt, Hurley, Kate und Jack auf dem Festland? * Warum muss der Leichnam von Locke zurück zur Insel? * Warum hat Locke keine Narbe über seinem rechten Auge? Die Oceanic 6 * Wohin bringt Sayid Hurley? * What is Sun's agenda in regard to Widmore? * Müssen Frank und Desmond auch zur Insel zurückkehren? * Warum möchte Claire nicht das Aaron nicht auf die Insel zurückkehrt? * Wer ruft Kate an? Sonstige Fragen * What "bad things" happened after the Oceanic Six left the island? ** Why is it, according to Locke, Jack's fault? ** Who must Desmond make sure does not find him? ** Did Daniel Faraday, Charlotte and Miles have anything to do with the "bad things"? * Why did Ben say that the person who turns the wheel can never get back initially, but later say there is in fact a way he can get back. Weblinks *ABC Press Release *Inoffizielle Bestätigung des Episodentitels bei DarkUFO